His one love
by BatJunior
Summary: Hades would not give up his family, not for anything. it's moments likes these that make him appreciate just what he has. -A cute little Di Angelo family moment-
1. Chapter 1

Hades glanced down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Nico's small head lay peacefully against his broad chest as gentle breaths escaped his parted lips. Hades had vowed to never love his children, to never get close to them in fear that they will turn out to be more of a monster than the last but Nico was different, there is an innocence to him that none of his children have ever possessed. He is different and special and Hades could not help but to fall in love with the bundle of pure joy in his arms.

Nico shifted closer to his father's chest, twisting the shadowy fabric of his black jacket between his tiny fists. The shadows reached out towards the young prince, curling around his small body and embracing him in their warm grasp. One day if the time ever came when Hades is unable to perform his duties he can rest peacefully knowing that the Underworld will be left in his son's capable hands. The shadows already bend to the child's every will, it is only a matter of time before he is able to raise his own army and lead his own quests. Is it selfish of him to wish that his son would remain this small and innocent for the rest of time?

"You shouldn't encourage him," a warm voice spoke from the doorway. Hades looked up at the sweet mortal women he had-against all odds fallen in love with. She was dressed in a long, flowy, white evening dress with lace embellishments around the hem of her skirt. The thin spaghetti straps loosely hung from her shoulders in a way that made her look both classy and absolutely irresistible. Maria smiled coyly as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, her olive skin was a stark contrast to his own deathly pale complexion. "I'm sure one night won't hurt the poor boy,"  
"you won't be saying that when I need to send an Iris message for you at the stroke of midnight because your son won't fall asleep without his father," She teased. Maria crossed the room, her heels clicking against the polished wooden floors. She bent down to place a gentle kiss to the Lord of the Underworlds cheek. Hades could not stop the corners of his lips from turning up into a gentle smile. He opened his mouth to reply with a carefully worded quip that he knew would make her laugh but any words he was about to say was cut off by a loud whine leaving Nico's parted lips. His precious boy reached up a chubby hand to rest against Hades scruffy chin. Nico's eyes fluttered but he remained asleep.

"He already reaches for you in his sleep. It seems you won't be able to get away that easily," Maria hummed teasingly. She had always had a way with words, it was yet another thing he loved about her, "perhaps you'll have to stay the night."  
Hades glanced back at his lover. He reached up to tuck a stray piece of her dark, curly hair behind her ear before saying, "Perhaps I will." Hades let his hand rest against her rosy cheek. The pad of his thumb gently stroked along her prominent cheek bones. They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before Maria spoke up, "Come to bed Hades, it's getting late." Hades rose without another word. He took Maria's arm, keeping Nico pressed close to his chest with his other arm and lead his lover towards the master bedroom of Maria's tiny apartment. Despite his insistence, she will not accept money from him so that she can buy a bigger apartment, he had figured out many years ago, that it was impossible to give her anything. His first gift to Maria had been a diamond necklace which she had refused in favour of a simple picnic in the park. Her simplicity sometimes irritates him because she will not except anything extravagant from him, only the simplest of gestures she will accept. For her birthday, Hades wanted to take her to the Eiffel tower- he knew it was a dream of hers to go but of course she refused and instead he took her for a candle lit dinner in a little restaurant downtown that she adores. But so far, her desires for a simple life has not stopped him from spoiling his children rotten. Bianca was gifted a pair of diamond earrings for her last birthday, which he had enchanted to always come back to and of course a closet full of the finest dresses this side of the continent. Of course, for his dear Nico, his toys have been enchanted to come to life whenever he feels the need to play with them. Hades will make sure they are spoilt rotten even if their mother refuses to be.

Hades stopped in front of his children room. He gently pushed the door open and gazed inside. Bianca was fast asleep in her four post, hand crafted, mahogany bed. Pink silk hung from the bedposts, cascading over the bed like a waterfall made of a hideous, glittery pink. Everything on her half of the room was pink and glittery but there was the occasional purple and red specked about. The floor was a mess of dolls and bears but perched in the centre of the room was a large doll house. The house was an exact replica of Hades palace, however instead of the striking black and reds of his humble little home the replica palace was painted white with a bright pink interior. It was a hideous thing but Bianca had taken a liking to it so he would suffer in silence for her.

Nico's side of the room however was freakishly clean especially for a four-year-old. Not a single toy was out of place, nor a single wrinkle in his sheets. Nico is the complete opposite of his sister in every way but one, they both have the ability to wrap Hades around their little finger and bend the god of the Underworld to their will.

Hades crossed the room to Nico's much smaller, hand crafted, black wood bed which was nestled in the corner of the room. The sheets and pillows were a matching set of pale blue. A small plushy was settled between the two pillows. It was an exact replica of one of the many hell hounds in the Underworld. Nico had named the beast 'Mew-Mew' for some ridiculous reason that he insisted was a secret. Hades laid his son down on the soft mattress and brought the sheets up to tuck underneath his chin. Nico sighed in content and snuggled down further into his warm bed. "See," Hades whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at Maria, "no trouble what so ever." Just then a loud cry echoed around the room. Maria smiled smugly, her shoulders shook with gentle laughter. Hades sighed. He turned around to face the source of the cry. Nico was sitting up in bed, his arms raised towards Hades as he cried desperately. His cries were so loud that he feared Nico would be unable to speak if he carried on. He swept Nico up into his strong arms and rest a gentle hand against the back of his neck. He rubbed soothing circles along the soft skin of Nico's neck with the pad of his thumb as he whispered calming words into his ear.

Just as Nico was beginning to calm down he heard the gentle voice of his daughter whisper, "Daddy?" Maria's laughter followed. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the things Hades could be doing today- babysitting his children while his lovely Maria went to the markets was not on his list. Although it beat listing to Charon whine about wanting a pay rise. Hades must remember the smite him when he gets back to his kingdom, or give him a very frivolous job like cleaning up after Cerberus- it would kill two birds with one stone, he has been meaning to have someone pick up the dogs…unwanted business from the fields of Asphodel.

"Daddy!" Bianca whined, "you're not listening!" She waved her little blonde haired doll in his face before crouching down and holding the doll close to the one he's being forced to touch. "Your dolly is meant to dance! Cause she's going to the ball to get a husband and then marry him and have babies!" Babies? Should a six year old be thinking about babies and marriage? Gods, he is not cut out for this…raising of mortals Surely Maria is more suited to handle this kind of thing than he is. Why that woman left him here to suffer in the company of his children is an atrocity in itself. "Perhaps," Hades started, "she can stay single and live out the rest of her life in solidarity…like a nun." Bianca blinked up at him, her blank expression and dull russet eyes was enough for him to realize that she had no idea what he just said. There was still time for Hades to convince his daughter that the life of a nun is not a horrible one, or perhaps he could just vaporize any and all boys that look on her direction. That would surely be more productive and It would eliminate the need for useless conversation.

"Daddy!" Bianca screeched, again. She was right in his face this time. Her chubby cheeks were puffed out and red- she looked like a chipmunk with a mouthful of nuts. Her eyes seemed to swim, the shadows weaving through her dark orbs. "Yes my dear?" Hades leaned back to get a better look at the small spit fire. She was holding both her dolls in her small fists and her shoulders were hunched over in an eerily familiar way- it was the same posture Hades himself exhibits when he becomes tired of his wife's angry rants. "You're still not listening! Mum said you would play with me but you're not-you are boring!" Before Hades could open his mouth to respond Bianca had turned and stormed off into the next room. She pulled out one of the dining room chairs and heaved herself onto the plush cushions, all the while keeping her back to him. Bianca may have her mothers looks but she had his temper, it's unnerving to say the least.

Hades heaved a sigh. He is not cut out for children. Speaking of children, the other one is still staring at him. Since Hades arrived several hours ago Nico has done little more than stare at him. He has remained sitting in the same spot with his teddy bear clutched in his lap and stared- Hades isn't even sure if the kid has blinked since he arrived. Bianca may be unnerving but Nico is down right creepy. "What are you looking at?" Nico said nothing. "Staring is rude you know." Again, he said nothing. Just blinked. "Why don't we make a deal, kid? You turn around and stop staring at me and I'll give you all the Chocolate cake you can dream of." Nothing, not even a twitch. Kids still like chocolate cake don't they? Gods knows all of his other previous demigod children have. "He doesn't like cake!" Bianca called from the other room. Hades drew his eyes away from the stoic child to glance at his little princess. Her back was still turned to him. "Then what does he like?" he asked.  
"Brussels sprouts." She answered simply. Who in Gods name likes brussels sprouts? Even Hades, a God, knows that brussels sprouts are disgusting.

Hades turned back to Nico, the kids eyes shimmered with interest. What a strange boy. He held out one of his bony, white hands and a plate of steaming brussels sprouts appeared. Hades had to lean away to stop himself from breathing in the stench. "It's all yours, on the condition that you stop staring at me." It was silent for a moment as Nico pondered this. His tiny, chubby fingers twitched against the brown bear that was perched in his lap. His dark eyes flicked between the plate and Hades face, once, twice and a third time before the boy leaned forward on his equally chubby legs and snatched the plate from Hades hands. If the other Gods could see him now he would be the laughing stock of Olympus.

God of the Underworld-beaten by a chubby baby eating brussels sprouts. Pathetic.

Tiny hands shoveled the green atrocities into Nico's awaiting mouth. Hades couldn't tell if he was more fascinated by the fact that his son could shovel so much food into his mouth without breathing or that for the first time since arriving the boy has moved. "Slow down Nicky, Mama says if you eat fast you'll choke." Nico paused for a moment, his tiny hand raised halfway to his face. After a moment he shrugged and popped the last remained vegetable into his mouth. "I'm telling mummy on you!"

There was a squeal of wood against wood and his little princess Bianca stormed passed him, her dolls still gripped tightly in her tiny fists. She stopped in front of Nico and glared down at him. It's funny how a small movement of the facial muscles can make his little girl look exactly like Maria. "I'm telling mum on you when she gets back!" Bianca stamped her foot for emphasis. Hades wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He wasn't exactly a doting parent and hadn't so much as seen his children throw a tantrum. If given the chance he would have been more involved but Zeus is being what the mortals call 'a condescending ass hole' and refuses to allow the Gods to intervene in their demigod children's lives. A loud, shrill cry broke Hades out of his internal brooding. His dark eyes snapped to his children, checking for any injury or whatever monster dare approach them but there was no monster, no life threatening injury- just Bianca standing over Nico with the empty plate clutched in her hand while her dolls lay forgotten on the floor beside her. Nico let out another wail. His cheeks were a bright shade of red and rat tear rolled down his chubby face. "What is going on?" Hades demanded. His voice came out harsher than he had intended.

Bianca looked back at him with wide, fearful eyes. "But-But he was doing something he wasn't meant to. Mum said-"  
"I know and Nico will get in trouble for that, but we do not snatch things, it's not nice."  
"But-" She stuttered, but Hades simply shook his head. Whatever excuse she had died in her throat.  
"No buts Bianca, now apologize to your brother."

"Sorry Nicky," she mumbled, without any real emotion but Hades supposed that was the best apology he would get out of her and let it be. He held out his hand and Bianca willingly handed over the plate. A simple flick of his wrist and it was gone. However, Nico had yet to stop crying, his wails only growing in volume. Bianca didn't seem to want to lend him a hand with her brother and had left, stomping out of the room, leaving her dolls behind. What he is supposed to do with a crying infant? Is it broken, why won't he stop? "Now, now, no need to cry." He gently patted the boys pudgy shoulder but he only seemed to cry louder. Snot and tears were making tracks down the boys face. Yeah, that's disgusting.

Hades took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut and in one fluid but shaky movement he wiped his sons nose with the sleeve of his jacket. The looming souls embedded in in the dark fabric shrieked in horror. Hades could understand their pain. He had to suppress a shiver as he pulled his hand away. Ew, that was just disgusting. Nico let out another cry but this one did not hold the same level of intensity as the last. The tears stopped falling and the only sound now coming from the toddler was the occasional sniffle. _'What did I do, did I break him? Why is he just staring at me again?'_ Hades pondered to himself. The boy; Nico was staring, unblinkingly at the now snotty sleeve of his favorite jacket- Ok his only jacket but that is beside the point! "Want it back?"

Gentle brown eyes blinked up at him once, twice and then a third before a large smile spread across his chubby face. Tentatively Nico reached out his little pudgy hands and poked the dark fabric of Hades jacket. The shadows swirled out to meet him, wrapping around his limbs. The boys will for the shadows was growing steadily. Bianca had yet to grasp hold of the elements that she could control and yet all Nico had to do was smile and the shadows would bend to his ever desire. A giggled that sounded an awful lot like a squeal bubbled out of his son in waves. It was such a…cute sound that it brought a small smile to Hades lips. Perhaps this parent thing wasn't so bad after all.

"Again!" Nico giggled. His little fingers wiggled in excitement as the shadows drew closer to the boy, wrapping around his body and drawing further up the cream colored walls of the sitting room.

An odd sensation left Hades with the desire to reach out and run his fingers through his sons long, black, curly locks. The boy would need to have his hair cut soon. Perhaps Maria would not be opposed to letting him carry around a lock of both his children's hair- only because it would come in handy if they were to go missing, not because he was having mushy human feelings. He's the God of the Underworld for Gods sake, he doesn't have emotions!

A loud bang echoed throughout the room. In a fit of laughter Nico had fallen back, his head bounced as he hit the floor. Hades jumped at the sound. He reached out, ready to comfort the boy before the inevitable tears came rushing out, but he was just silent. Nico seemed to be in shock, his dark eyes were blown wide like he was about to get his backside handed to him. Hades scooped his son up into his arms and held him close to his chest, his tiny head cradled in the curve of his neck and shoulder. "Papa?" Nico mumbled after a moment of silence, "my brain hurtted." _Papa,_ his boy just called him _Papa_. "I fink Ice cream makes it better." The little shit was just buttering him up for food. Is It possible for a child to be pure evil from the day of their conception? "I don't believe Ice cream will make it any better," Hades sighed dramatically before continuing, "I am afraid only the tickle monster can stop your brain from hurting."  
"No!" Nico squealed but it was too late, Hades had already pinned the boy to his side with one arm while the other attacked his sides.

Maria had been anxious to leave Hades alone with their children for the first time. He has been nothing but a doting father. He brings them gifts whenever he visits, reads them bedtime stories and they take strolls through the town together but Hades only ever stays for a few hours at the a time and never has he been left alone with either Bianca or Nico for more than a few seconds. It has been more than three hours since Maria left their small home. She expected to come back to the house in shambles, her children hanging from the ceiling, crying, furniture upturned and Hades hiding in the shadows, praying for her swift return but what she had not anticipated upon returned home was to find Hades asleep on the sofa with Nico sitting upon his chest, giggling like a mad man while shadows swirled around him and her sweet little Bianca, sitting on the coffee table, braided Hades hair with bright pink ribbon.

Maria wasn't sure which was worse, her thoughts of a ruined house or her innocent children using Hades as their own personal source of amusement. "Children." She tried to sound stern but the sight before her was just so adorable. Bianca looked back at her with a smile, another piece of ribbon dangling between her fingers. "Hi Mama," she greeted with a smile. Her attention did not stay for long before Bianca was back, braiding ribbon into her fathers hair. A part of her knew she should stop the children before Hades awoke but..well it could wait until she's put away the groceries.

Nico's laughter was music to her ears as she unloaded her wicker basket. She tucked the square of wrapped chocolate behind the bread bin for later. Perhaps if the children continue to behave they will get a treat. "Come back here you little tyrant!" little footsteps hurried around the corner. Nico waddled towards the dining table, his little, chubby legs stuck out from beneath his navy blue shorts but he had something wrapped around his body and pulled over his head, it looked oddly like moving shadows. ' _Hades jacket'_ Her mind supplied after a moment. Nico ducked beneath the table just as Hades came into view. His hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles with half completed braids and and uneven cuts of ribbon. "Get out from under there. Now." His voice lacked any real venom.  
"Grr!" Nico growled playfully, "I am Papa. King of dead people and other things, fear my cutsey hair!" he roared with laughter. His tiny, pudgy fingers gestured towards Hades nest of braids. "Papas got funny hair! Papas got funny hair!"

"I do no-" Maria held her breath as Hades reached for his hair. His fingers brushed against a particularly long piece of ribbon and his head snapped back "Bianca!" he called and was rewarded by a squeal of laughter. "I don't know which of you to kill first, but you shall both perish!"  
"Nah uh!" Nico stamped his foot for emphasis.

Maria leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms across her small chest and continued to watch the scene unfold. This was a new side to Hades she had yet to see, hopefully there would be many more days like this.


End file.
